1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for fastening an exhaust manifold to an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the fastening of an exhaust manifold to an engine block, it is noticed that considerable component and dimensional tolerances occur. Since individual selection is not possible during belt assembly, the components are installed with tensile or compressive stress, depending on the tolerance situation. This not only makes installation more difficult, but also reduces the long-term stability. This is unsatisfactory.